Somewhere, In Your Cold Heart, I Will Find You
by JordanSmile
Summary: A new nurse is employed at Caduceus USA. With the ability to see any individual's 'bruises' and see the true person inside an individual, she falls for the Victor that only she can see.
1. Oh, Hello

**A/N: I decided to revise this story greatly and re-upload it. Hopefully it is much smoother and gives you a better feel of the characters. Being my first story I have published, I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Oh, Hello

Caduceus was quiet, too quiet. Besides the sounds of light footsteps and equipments noises, the usual conversation that once flooded the staff wing of the hospital ceased to exist at this point. All of the staff stared at the front doors in great anticipation. They have remained still since the news was announced. It spread faster than wildfire. Leslie Sears was the first one to break the silence. "Do you know what she looks like?" The green-haired nurse whispered to her best friend, Angie Thompson. "No." The blonde nurse replied back. Silence swept over the entrance once again.

Everyone was excited to hear about a new surgical assistant to be coming to Caduceus. Well, everyone except the infamous Victor Niguel, who threw a fit about the newcomer.

"_Another one?" The researcher groaned and slapped his head. He hated almost all of the nurses, and he expected the same for any newcomers. Sidney Kasal was the one to deliver the news. "Victor," He pushed his glasses back into place."It's not that bad. We've needed the help. Anyways, I heard this new nurse has quite a bit of experience in the Research and Development field. She may be able to help you out." Victor quickly dismissed that idea. "I don't need any help." Sidney sighed and turning to leave gave his last sentence. "Don't make her stay miserable." Victor was left to finish his research angrily, wondering how dreadful this new nurse would be. _

Rosalia looked at her cell phone. 8:00 a.m. She groaned, knowing that she was late. This wasn't going to make the best first impression for the doctors, administrators, and directors. "Damn traffic." She grunted, sitting in her parked vehicle. She had no other choice but to face the music. She got out of her car and approached the large white Caduceus building.

Everyone held their breath as the moment they were waiting for had finally happened. The door slowly opened, and the new nurse revealed herself to her new staff. The nurse that stood before them was absolutely beautiful. She was very small and she was short, about 5'4 and couldn't weigh more than 98 lbs. Her skin was very fair, almost porcelain, contrasting her straight ebony-colored hair, coming down to almost her butt. Her eyes were a soft scarlet, partially hidden by her side-swaying bangs with purple marks underneath, showing she doesn't get much sleep. Instead of tights like most of the other nurses, she wore onyx thigh-highs with little bows on the side, followed by black heels.

Glancing around at all of the staff's stares and occasional mouth-gape, she smiled warmly at them. Everyone remained frozen in place, until Leslie approached her. "Hello and welcome to Caduceus USA!" She chirped, grinning at the new employee. "My name is Leslie Sears. Like you, I am a surgical assistant."

The new nurse was shocked at how bubbly Leslie was. It was something she knew that she had to get used to.

"My name is Rosalia Payne, but if it is any easier, you can call me Rosa. It is very nice to meet you." Rosalia outstretched her hand, trying to keep her distance from the bubbly nurse, but in return, got a tight hug from her. When she released, she grabbed Rosalia's hand and began to coax her towards the rest of the staff. She soon received warm introductions from Tyler Chase, Dr. Clarks, Sidney Kasal, Derek Stiles, Angie Thompson, and Director Hoffman.

"_This wasn't __really __what __I __had __in __mind.__" _She thought to herself as she tried to escape the crowd that towered over her.

Rosalia never liked large crowds. At her old hospital, she mainly kept to herself. The doctors and nurses maintained a strict business relationship, seldom asking about their personal lives, and she liked that. She wanted to go to work, finish her job, and go home. But it seems as if this will be something she has to get used to.

Leslie began to talk more about Caduceus, but Rosalia found it hard to pay attention. From the corner of her eye, she noticed another doctor, maintaining a safe distance from the group that surrounded her. His face looked cold, with marks under his eyes, just like hers. His body language was nothing inviting, either. He didn't even exchange glances with her.

"And I really think you will like it here. Wait, what are you staring at?" Leslie gently gripped Rosalia's shoulder, trying to view what was so distracting to her. Noticing that her line of sight led to Victor, Leslie leaned in close to her ear, whispering, "That's Victor Niguel. He's head of Research and Development. He's such a grouch. But you won't have to worry about him much. He practically lives in his lab."

"Oh…" Rosalia trailed off in a whisper, unable to take her eyes off of him. Her eyes were flickering, taking in all the information that she could obtain, until she was cut off by Angie. "Well, I'd be obliged to show you around the place." She smiled. "Uh, yeah, sure." Rosalia stuttered, trying to refocus her eyes.

They walked off into the hallways, the sound of clicking heels ringing in Rosalia's head. As they continued on, Angie was speaking about each and every sector of Caduceus. Rosalia was finding it hard to remember, reminiscing on how she was lost for weeks at her old hospital. Finally, they approached her new office.

"And here is your place, Ms. Payne." Angie grinned, opening the door. The office was rather small, partially because of Rosalia's boxes of things that she needed to unpack. Yet, it was cozy and dim, which she loved. "I'll leave you here to finish unpacking. If you need anything, my office is right down the corridor."

"Yeah, thanks." Rosalia faked a smile. She wasn't too fond of that nurse. She sensed how uptight and critical she was, and those two traits don't go well together. "It doesn't matter," She whispered as Angie closed the door and left. "It's not like I have to associate with her, besides on business matters." That thought was comforting as she began to open the boxes of her belongings.

"But… That Victor guy… Those bruises…" She trailed off as she drowned her mind in thought.


	2. Author Update

Hello, readers of my story. I know there have been a few people wanting to see the second chapter of my story, and I planned to have it up two days ago. Unfortunantely, there was an accident at my house, and my room caught on fire. Most of my possessions have been destroyed or severly damaged. I can't touch my computer yet, and I don't know if my files have been lost or not. Hopefully, in a few days, I can use my computer once again and finish the second chapter. Your patience is really appreciated. 


End file.
